


Porn in the workplace

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Buzzfeed quizzes, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Flirting, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Muggle Technology, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco was bored and decided to waste a bit of time at work, first by playing on the new fancy computers they had and then with Potter when he arrived sticking his nose into Draco's buisness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: My Drarry Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434361
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Porn in the workplace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry: What are you looking at?
> 
> *Draco, taking a Buzzfeed quiz to find out what holiday candle scent he is*
> 
> Draco: Porn.

Draco wasn't sure about the new laptops they had decided to start using in the ministry; the muggle technology was complex and had required several classes for him to grasp how to use the bloody thing. There were still moments when the stupid device crashed or he would forget to push the save button and lost everything. Then he would curse loudly and consider throwing it across the room before he'd begrudgingly hunt down Potter to fix it since he seemed to know how to do all that computing nonsense.

However it was nice to be able to make several copies of things and send reports off with the click of a button since it saved so much time. As an added bonus he no longer ended the day with ink stains on his fingers and carrying a heavy bundle of papers that could be ruined or torn easily.

Looking at his nails, Draco admired the perfectly filed edges before dropping his hand back down to the keys, the rapid tap, tap, tap of the buttons as he completed his last report of the day. Closing down the word document Draco drummed his fingers on the desk, wondering what to do now; he still had hours until he could go home and nothing to occupy his time.

With a sigh of boredom he opened up the internet browser, flicking through sites about everything from music to the latest muggle gossip but none of it captured his attention. He was about to close the computer down when he stumbled on a site called Buzzfeed. Curious he used the not-a-real-mouse as he referred to it in his head and opened the page. The name hadn’t given much indication of what the site was about but it only took a brief glance for Draco to realise that it simply contained a bunch of muggle news articles and…quizzes.

Frowning he looked over some of the titles, scoffing at a few of the more ridiculous sounding ones, they all seemed to be some form of personality test designed to discover some pointless correlation based on your answers.

Draco looked around him, the low humdrum of people busy with their own jobs the only thing in sight and none of them were looking his way. Desperate for something to entertain him Draco clicked on the first quiz, one that promised to guess his age based on his taste in men.

He didn’t really recognise any of the men given as choices since they were muggle celebrities. The first one he picked had a gorgeous jaw line, the next one had lovely thick black curls, followed by one with striking green eyes, then the one with glasses that gave the guy a more intellectual air and finally the one with an endearing lop sided smile. The results only took a moment to come through and he raised an eyebrow at the computers verdict.

20-25, well they weren’t wrong since Draco had just recently turned 24, as he continued to read over the small paragraph explaining his result, Draco’s mood shifted from pleased to irate. The last line hitting just a bit too close to home and he read over it again.

_You probably imagine what life would be like if you ended up with your celebrity crush._

Draco shook his head as he convinced himself that it had just been a fluke, fantasizing about a celebrity was perfectly normal, except he also had to work alongside one which added an extra degree of realism and embarrassment to his daydreams.

Now in need of a distraction more than ever Draco clicked onto another quiz and then another. An hour later and Draco had lost count of how many of these silly quizzes he had done, not that it mattered because he needed to know what type of holiday candle scent he was.

With his chin rested in his palm he studied the options for question three, pick a winter snack. After a few more seconds of deliberation he picked hot cocoa remembering fondly evenings spent at home by the fireplace with a warm cup held between his hands and the scent of chocolate in his nose. The next question appeared, the options less difficult to pick from but before he could click on an answer potter appeared, speaking loudly and causing Draco to jump.

"What are you looking at?"

Draco pulled the laptop closer to him as Potter tried to lean over the desk and peek, a lop-sided friendly smile on his face while Draco pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Porn," Draco answered his tone flat and disinterested. After sparing Potter only a quick glance he returned to studying the next question, expecting the conversation to end there.

"What?" Potter’s shocked reply proved him wrong and Draco looked up again, his eyebrow raising as he took in the flush on Potter's cheeks, and a smirk curled his lips.

Well, well, well it seemed that the golden boy really was a saint if Draco could get that sort of reaction from him with just one word, imagine what would happen if he actually tried to fluster Potter.

"Oh yes, the good stuff with toys and bondage and gloriously naked men going at it like animals" he added. It was a fight to prevent the chuckle bubbling in his stomach from escaping as Potter’s mouth dropped open. The pink tinge to his cheeks was slowly deepening to red and Draco could feel the heat radiating from them when he rose and leaned forward getting closer to Potter.

His quiz forgotten he closed down the screen as he kept his eyes locked with Potter’s and ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip suggestively.

"It’s amazing what you can find on the internet, muggles have such filthy minds and then they put it on their clever little gadgets for anyone to see. Not that I mind in the slightest, some of it is certainly arousing and helps pass the time on a slow day at work."

Potter was now refusing to look at him, eyes down on the desk between them as he flapped his hand uselessly in the air. Draco wanted to capture potter’s wrist and bring his hand closer so that it could run over his skin which was feeling just a little bit warm.

"You can't...I mean that isn't....why were you..." Potter rambled. The amusement Draco felt at causing Potter to freak out was nothing compared to the satisfaction of hearing his breaths become labored and the brightness of his pupils grow dark.

“The biggest drawback of this job is that there are all these fit blokes walking around, all dressed up in their uniforms, which do look very nice I’ll admit, but personally I’d rather look at a nice set of abs. Any chance you’d be interested in showing off yours for me?”

Draco purred the question and watched the shiver ripple through Potter’s body, for a second he wondered if he could make Potter combust, whether from embarrassment or desire, and what the consequences would be.

"Me?" Potter whispered his voice coming out raspy and deep, something in his expression shifting from nervous to predatory. Draco swallowed and realised that he might have misjudged Potter and that his little joke might end up getting him in trouble. However he couldn’t back down now, couldn’t look away or control the tempo of his heart as it forced blood downwards to his cock.

“Yes,” Draco said, the word almost a hiss as his fingers pressed harder on the surface of his wooden desk.

At his reply a smile crept onto Potter’s face and the air crackled between them with sexual tension.

“Is that so? If your really are that bored Draco, met me in the locker room in 10 mins and I’ll see if I can help you out.”

Potter reached out then, the tip of his finger trailing down Draco’s cheek to rest under his chin before disappearing. Draco watched as Potter turned and walked away heading for the Auror locker room. Suddenly aware of his current state and the fact he was still at work Draco quickly sat down and pulled in his chair, tucking his lower half under the desk and out of sight.

His quiz was now long forgotten as Draco counted down the minutes on the clock hanging on the wall and prayed to Merlin that if anything came up it wasn’t urgent. He wasn’t sure how his offhanded comment had resulted in him rock hard and tugging at the collar of his shirt. Regardless, he knew that this would be so much better than any porn he might be able to find on the silly muggle laptop.

**I was going to leave this drabble here but I’m in a generous mood so enjoy the smut.**

Harry hung his Auror robes up as he wondered if Draco would wait the whole ten minutes or arrive early. It would give him a good idea of just how desperate the man was and how easy he was to excite. As he kept an eye on the time and a lookout for anyone unwanted entering he undid another button of his shirt, not ashamed at all that his skin was heating with arousal.

When Draco did arrive it was right on time, his cheeks flushing the instant his eyes landed on Harry leaning against one of the metal lockers.

With a grin Harry pushed away and stepped closer, drawing his wand from his holster strapped to his thigh. A flicker of panic flashed over Draco’s face, as he scowled and reached for his own wand.

“Settle down Draco, I just want to make sure we aren’t disturbed,” Harry explained while casing a locking charm on the door. Thanks to Hermione he knew that even another author would struggle to get past it in fewer than 30 mins. More than enough time for what he planned, this time.

Harry came to a stop before Draco, putting his wand away before he grasped Draco’s still hovering over his wand. Lifting it, Harry pressed a kiss to the knuckles and offered a smile to Draco who was blushing a lovely pink shade.

“Now I don’t have any ropes or toys unfortunately but I still think I can keep you entertained.”

Draco swallowed, jumping slightly as Harry placed his free hand on his lower back and drew him closer so their bodies touched. The unmistakable feeling of a hard cock pressed against Harry’s own and running out of patience he seized Draco lips in a rough kiss.

He almost growled as Draco melted against him, his lips parting without resistance and his tongue meeting Harry’s as it moved inside Draco’s mouth. A hand cupped Harry’s cheek adding another sensation to the slick slid of their mouths, a much gentler one as Draco’s thumb brushed along Harry’s cheekbone. With reluctance Harry broke the kiss eager to taste Draco’s skin or anywhere else he’d let Harry put his mouth.

“I...I should probably confess that I was lying about the porn,” Draco said in a rush as Harry nuzzled at Draco’s neck nipping at the skin, before licking away the sting.

“Hmm,” Harry answered as he paused and moved away enough to meet Draco’s gaze, “That’s good, means I don’t have to be jealous anymore.”

Grey eyes widened and Harry read the emotions clearly showing in them, mainly shock and distrust.

“What are you on about?”

Harry let out a breathy chuckle before he returned to kissing Draco’s neck, biting down suddenly and tightening his hold on Draco as he tensed up. Harry relaxed his jaw and worried the flesh until sure that he had left a mark on the pale skin.

“On my slow days I find my imagination much more useful than the internet to cure my boredom since there aren’t any pictures of you naked on it, I’ve checked.”

The soft noise that escaped Draco’s mouth was almost a mew and Harry really wanted to know what other noises he could make.

Without warning Harry stepped forward pushing Draco back until he was pinned against one of the lockers. With a roll of his hips Harry pressed his cock against Draco’s the layers of fabric an annoying hindrance but he didn’t try and remove them just yet. Instead he bracketed Draco by resting his forearms either side of Draco’s head and kissed him again.

Once again Draco allowed it, his mouth opening in welcome while his hands slipped around Harry’s waist pulling him closer as Draco arched his back. What Harry wouldn’t give to have more time but they were still at work and this wasn’t the place for a slow seduction.

“What do you want Draco or are ropes and toys all you desire?” Harry asked as he broke the kiss and let out a groan when Draco pressed forward again.

“Later, for now just touch me,” Draco said back, his voice coming out rough with need. Harry wasn’t sure that he was even aware of what he had just suggested but he wasn’t going to question it right now. Dropping his arms he fumbled to undo Draco’s trousers, the belt only slowing him down for a second before he was shoving them out of the way and wrapping his hand around Draco’s cock.

He forgot his own desires for a moment as he enjoyed the weight of Draco’s cock in his hand, the whimper that filled the air when he ran the pad of his thumb over the leaking tip. Thankfully Draco was considerate enough to help out by tugging at Harry’s jeans, popping the buttons open in seconds.

Harry let go of Draco long enough to push Draco’s hand away. In a rush he pushed down his own clothing and wrapped his hand around both of them, his fingers nowhere close to being able to touch with both their cocks filling his hand. A spark of magic summoned some lube without a single word being said and the slickness pulled a moan from both of them.

Draco’s head dropped forward so that it rested on Harry’s shoulder and he rutted into Harry’s hand while his hands clung to Harry’s shirt. Full of desperation Harry matched his own thrust to Draco’s, fucking into his fist and against Draco’s cock. He wished they had more time, wished he could slowly strip Draco and touch every inch, with his hands and mouth.

 _Later_ , he thought remembering Draco’s words and twisting his free hand in Draco’s hair he pulled his head back up. Their lips met in a messy kiss, both of them panting heavily and low groans escaping as they got closer to the edge.

Draco came first; his head flying back so that it thumped against the locker as he moaned with his eyes closed tightly. Witnessing that and feeling Draco’s cock twitching against his as it emptied Harry soon followed with only a few more strokes.

He bit back his own groan, his teeth digging into his lip painfully and just adding more pleasure to the after shocks of his orgasm. They stayed like that for a moment, fighting to calm their hearts. Draco leant on the locker for support and Harry leant on Draco, his loud breaths blowing against the red mark on Draco’s neck that was already beginning to bruise purple.

Once his mind had cleared Harry cast a cleaning charm over them, removing the evidence of their office fumble, but not ready to leave yet he kissed Draco again. It was a way for him to check and see if Draco might be open to more than a fling in the locker room. The way he returned the kiss, and the fact he still hadn’t let go of Harry’s shirt a very good sign.

Eventually they pulled away, sharing a small smile as he re-buttoned his jeans and Draco fixed his belt back into place. Harry glanced behind them, reading the clock before turning back to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

“One hour until our shifts are over, fancy having round two at my place? I have toys and I’ll let you see my abs,” Harry teased.

Draco rolled his eyes in reply while his smile stretched wider, “Sold, see you later, Harry.”

With a flick off his wand Harry dropped the locking charm on the door and licked his lips as he eyed the hickey on Draco’s neck as he headed back to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'll be ending this series here, 25 is more than enough and this one turned into more of a one shot than a drabble. I do however have several other prompt drabbles to write up so there may be a part two of this series at a later date. 
> 
> For anyone that noticed or cared, yes I have changed my username from vixen_thoughts, purly for personal reasons and preference, hopefully it won't confuse too many people.


End file.
